


Chipped Things

by hypnoshatesme



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Other, Soft (?), and, dunno what to tag this as, idk my terminology, it's rambly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnoshatesme/pseuds/hypnoshatesme
Summary: the End makes a strange bedfellow.
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Michael | The Distortion
Kudos: 47





	Chipped Things

Gerry had not known what exactly he was getting into when he got involved with the Spiral. It had taken time to get used to it, to trust it, to let it impossibly close to him with its knife-tipped fingers and pointy teeth, its angles and sharp edges and the hazy confusion it spread wherever it went. Despite all, taking it to bed had never been something he considered until it happened, questionable biology forgotten when hands were everywhere, fingers and mouth exploring, tasting him. It took its time, movements slow, sometimes maddeningly so, but maybe it was just the novelty of it, of letting himself be vulnerable and at somebody's - something’s - mercy instead of the quick nights spent in stranger's beds, over as soon as it started. 

The novelty didn't wear off as time passed. It still took its time after years passed and it knew every dip and curve of Gerry’s body better than he knew it, knew the softest spots to gently sink its teeth into to draw breathy noises, soft, barely distinguishable from Gerry’s heavy breathing. It was often the only noises besides the Michael’s occasional low whispering against Gerry’s skin, words he didn't understand with his mind whirring, with fingers and lips that often felt indistinguishable from each other and never as they were supposed to feel. He did hear when it whispered his name, a tether, bringing his spiraling mind back, gently, until colours exploded behind his eyes and Gerry's mind disintegrated, and he felt light, mind a haze, so high he thought he might never come back down. He always did and he'd find himself in Michael’s arms as it held him close. His body singing, a tingling static and pleasure, his mind empty, coming back softly, all fog, not really there as it started to settle, slowly.

Gerry had found a new appreciation for these moments lately as they became the only time he didn't feel sore, an exhaustion deep within his bones, one he had felt settling deeper and deeper in the last months, one that nearly knocked him out when he dared to take a break from work sometimes. They were the minutes when Gerry didn't feel the pressure in his head, like his skull might crack, getting worse and worse so that he was starting to take so much longer for his work than he should. 

Gerry was dying, he knew. So did Michael. They didn't talk about it. They didn't talk at all anymore. Conversations that used to be fun, a mental exercise in incoherent word exchanges now a source of migraine, leaving Gerry frustrated as he realised, painfully, that he just wasn't up to it anymore. So their meetings grew silent a while ago, an unspoken agreement. But Gerry knew Michael knew in how it held him differently, like he might shatter in its arms at any point, like he was fragile. And Gerry  _ was _ , had always been compared to Michael, had felt it as the pointy fingers touched his skin, so easily able to break it if it wanted. It wasn't something new, to feel breakable. But this was still a lot, to be held like he was something precious and valuable, to be handled like somebody might handle something dear to them, something they didn’t want to drop or lose. If Michael ever noticed the silent tears shed against its chest it never said anything. It ran its spindly fingers through Gerry's thinning hair in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from but I made myself kind of sad


End file.
